14 février: Saint-Valentin
by Monkey S. Northern
Summary: Trois filles, trois cadeaux, une fête. Trois versions du 14 février qui profite beaucoup à notre Shaman Millénaire...


Coucou les p'tites pommes! :D alors voici trois petits drabbles pour la Saint-Valentin ^^ Trois versions différente de la Saint-Valentin avec trois couples différents (enfin à moitié): JeannexHao, TamaoxHao et Alice (my oc)xHao. Je l'aurait bien posté demain mais je risque de ne pas avoir le temps~

En fait c'est surtout pour faire patienter Realgya et Rain On Your Back en attendant leurs deux Os que je leurs ai promis depuis... Presque un an ."

Je précises qu'ils sont terminé mais que je refuse de les poster sans avoir finit les illustrations qui vont avec uwu (Ce qui me prendra un petit peu de temps mais au mieux j'ai fini d'ici ce Week-End).

Bon bref, assez de blabla, bonne lecture à tous! ^^

Note: Tous les personnages -Sauf Alice et Sumire- sont à Hiroyuki Takei ^^

* * *

**I/. From Tamao to Hao**

Hao poussa un soupir.

Il avait horreur du mois de février.

Du 14 février plus précisément.

La Saint-Valentin.

Il détestait ce jour là.

Il jeta un regard vers le village Pâche qui s'étendait sous lui et eut une grimace; La totalité des boutiques étaient recouvertes de décorations allant du rose fuchsia au rouge foncé, surtout en forme de cœurs, et des banderoles blanches clamant « Vive la St-Valentin à la boutique de Karim ! Pour un cadeau acheté, le deuxième est à moins 4o % » ou encore « Les plus beaux cadeaux de St-Valentin sont chez Silva ! » et d'autres inepties dans ce genre là.

Voila pourquoi il ne supportait pas cette fête : C'était du commerciale avant tout, on profitait des sentiments des jeunes filles pour leurs vendre des produits.

'C'est plutôt par ce que tu n'as personne pour t'offrir quelque chose', lui avait fait remarqué Anna.

Il lui aurait volontiers fait ravaler ses paroles mais Yoh s'était interposé avant.

Le shaman brun se leva pour aller faire quelques pas.

Ça n'avait rien a voir se répéta t-il mentalement. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une groupie qui le collerait tout les jours et qui espérerait de lui des marques d'affect...

Il s'interrompit en remarquant une silhouette un peu plus loin appuyée contre un arbre; fébrile sous son écharpe, rougissante et tenant un petit sa aussi rose que ses cheveux...

« Bouh. Fit-il en arrivant devant Tamao. »

Elle sursauta et rougit jusqu'au oreilles.

« Ha-ha-ha...

-H,a,o. Hao. C'est pas encore ça mais tu y es presque. »

Elle rougit de plus belle et détourna le regard en serrant la poignée du sachet. Il s'en amusa.

« Arrête de rougir, le rose clair va très très mal avec le rouge pivoine.

-Désolée...

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Qu'est ce que tu fait là d'ailleurs ?

-C'est à dire ? »

Il eu un mouvement vague de la main vers le village Pache.

« Eh bien c'est la St-Valentin non ? Tu devrait être en train d'offrir un cadeau à l'un des shaman. Je sais qu'Horohoro meurt d'envie d'en avoir un.

-Non... Je... Je ne...

-Et ce sachet qu'est ce que c'est alors ?

-Ah, heu... C'est...C'est... Bafouilla t-elle encore plus rouge. »

Elle secoua fortement la tête de droite à gauche et leva doucement les yeux vers lui.

« En fait c'est...C'est...C'est pour vous... »

Hao ouvrit des yeux ébahis tandis qu'elle lui tendait le paquet. Il s'en saisit néanmoins et ouvrit la boite qu'il contenait.

Sa surprise passa au ravissement lorsqu'il y découvrit des chocolats noirs, blanc au lait tous en forme d'étoiles, qu'ils devinait fourrés à divers parfums. Il resta admiratif quelques secondes.

Il décida que finalement il appréciait beaucoup cette fête et se saisissant d'une étoile il ajouta à l'intention de Tamao :

« Eh bien merci... C'est vraiment adorable de ta part. Tu les a fait toi même je parie ?

-Oui...

-Hm... Viens par là, je veux vérifier quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Voir si ils ont bien meilleur goût dans ta bouche. »

* * *

**II/. From Jeanne to Hao.**

Sur le bateau des X-Laws, ancré dans une crique de l'île l'agitation était à son comble : En effet le 14 février n'est pas une date comme les autres.

Enfin, pour Meene en tout cas.

Jeanne elle n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention. Elle connaissait à peine le principe de cette fête, mais la soldate lui avait fait un plaisir de tout lui expliquer en détails, les raisons, les sentiments retenus dans ce jours... Tous les X-laws l'avait écouté sceptiques, mais avait obtempéré de crainte de fâcher la jeune femme aux colère mémorables.

Jeanne regarda Meene traîner Marco au restaurant. Lyserg avait reçut plus tôt la visite d'une adorable jeune fille aux cheveux mauves du nom de Sumire et reçut de sa part un recueil de nouvelles policières. Pour la remercier ils étaient aller se promener, et les autres aussi étaient sorties. Elle était donc seule.

La jeune fille se leva et regarda le paquet posé sur son lit : Le discours de Meene l'avait passionnée, sans raison, et elle avait passé du temps à confectionner un cadeau à une personne à qui elle n'offrirais sans doute pas.

Elle n'oserait jamais.

Jeanne secoua la tête et sortit sur le pont du navire afin de respirer un peu. L'air salé lui fit du bien, elle prenait conscience de sa bêtise Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle s'était à ce point laisser influencer.

« À quoi Maiden ? »

Elle se retourna surprise et tomba nez à nez avec Hao. Elle rougit.

« Rien qui te regarde Hao.

-Ah, vraiment ? Et ce sachet qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'elle tenait effectivement le paquet dans ses mains.

« Rien. Mentit-elle.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. »

Il fit la moue.

« Quel dommage. »

Jeanne ne répondit pas et regarda la mer en proie à un tourment des plus violent. Elle se rendait compte à présent qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment fait cela sans bonne raison... Il fallait qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout...non ?

« Bon... si tu n'as rien à dire, je m'en vais moi hein.

-Attends ! »

Hao s'exécuta debout en équilibre sur la rambarde du bateau dévisageant tranquillement celle aux cheveux blanc.

« Oui ? »

Maiden reprit sa respiration et ferma les yeux. Maintenant qu'elle était lancée...

Elle lui tendis le paquet.

« Tiens. C'est... C'est pour toi. Murmura t-elle en rougissant.

-Vrai de vrai ?

-Oui. »

Elle hocha la tête le visage presque aussi rouge que ses yeux en lui tendant le cadeau. Il l'attrapa et s'assit pour le déballer Il avait l'air d'un enfant ravit d'ouvrir son premier cadeau de Noël. IL poussa une exclamation de surprise et de joie en sortant une cape noire, seulement ornée d'une belle étoile or.

« C'est...C'est une cape... Parce que...Tu-tu porte toujours la même... Et qu'il fait froid en cette saison...Et...

-Merci. »

Elle s'interrompit et le regarda enlever en silence son éternel poncho beige pour enfiler celui de Jeanne.

« Il te plaît... ?

-Viens avec moi en dessous et je te le dirais. »

* * *

**III/. From Alice to Hao**

Le son d'un piano s'élevait fragile dans l'air froid de février.

Alice Charleston laissait couler les notes, légères, sans sourciller malgré la température plutôt basse de cette saison, assise sur le siège devant l'instrument, seulement vêtue d'un kimono au tissus fin et soyeux aussi blanc que la neige, aux bordures noires et aux motifs de papillons rouges.

La dernière note résonna. Le silence se fit un instant puis un applaudissement s'entendit. La jeune fille leva la tête et croisa le regard amusé du shaman de feu.

« Tu m'attendais petite Alice ?

-Si on veux. Et je ne suis pas petite. »

Il rit et sauta de l'arbre.

« Tu es toute seule ?

-Oui. Tu tombes bien d'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Ah bon ? Et en quel honneur ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié la date d'aujourd'hui.

-Non. Fit-il en secouant la tête. Nous sommes le 14 février.

-Certes mais encore ?

-Eh bien...C'est la Saint-Valentin.

-Miracle. On va y arriver. »

Il l'a regarda légèrement surprit.

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas cette fête.

-C'est le cas je la déteste.

-Cherchez l'erreur, ricana t-il, moqueur.

-Je ne l'aime pas mais ça ne veux pas dire que j'ai pas le droit de t'offrir quelque chose. Maintenant tais toi. »

Il se tut non sans noter mentalement les rougeurs apparut sur les joues de la vampirette alors qu'elle se retournait vers le piano. Elle recommença à jouer mais l'air ne disait rien à Hao, qui connaissait tout les morceaux du groupe de la brune.

« C'est nouveau ? Je ne le connais pas.

-Mais tais toi à la fin ! »

Il sourit encore plus amusé et s'assit pour l'écouter. Alice prit sa respiration et chanta.

«_Attirée par l'éclat d'une flamme éternelle,_

_Mon coeur s'égare dans ce jeu à la fois chaud et froid, _

_Oubliant tout autre que cette danse dangereuse et irréelle, _

_Je n'ai besoin de rien qui ne me vienne de toi.._.»

elle continua jusqu'à la fin; Hao ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois et lorsque la dernière note résonna, Alice le regarda: Il avait les yeux fermés et le visage tourné vers le ciel.

« Alors ?

-...

-je vois... Ce n'est qu'un essaie, mais je changerais sans doute certaines ch...

-Ne change rien. Surtout ne change rien. »

Elle le dévisagea.

« Qu'est ce que tu...

-Chantes la moi encore ta chanson.

- Pardon?

-C'est mon cadeau de Saint-Valentin non ? Donc j'en fais ce que je veux. Et je veux que tu me la rechantes.

-Quand tu m'auras dit si elle te plaît. »

Hao émit un grognement et croisant le regard rougeoyant de son amie il s'exclama :

« A ton avis, pourquoi je prendrais la peine de t'écouter chanter sinon ? Merci. Maintenant joues et chantes. »

La brune ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

* * *

Et voilaaaaa! :D Trois petits os de rien du tout pour la Saint-Valentin ^^

Je vous préviens que la chanson -qui n'est pas complète dans le texte- est de moi donc on ne touche pas!

Si ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir~

je précises que ce n'est pas fini, vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'Hao va s'en sortir comme ça? Il y aura une suite de chaque petit Os pour la Sainte-Mathilde le 14 mars ^^ Pour suivre la coutume japonaise (femmes aux hommes le 14 février et homme aux femmes le 14 mars).

Sur ce, see you~


End file.
